Saiyuki: Things Can Never Be Easy
by Spider Rider 14
Summary: When on their journey to the West the Sanzo party meets four mysterious girls who have also been sent to help out the Sanzo party, How does that help? Watch them turn the Sanzo party from great to spectacular.


_**Saiyuki: Things Can Never Be Easy**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or any of its products.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter One: The Meeting of One**_

We find ourselves on an average day through town with our favorite heroes. The Priest Genjo Sanzo, who travels to the West in order to stop the revival of Gyumaoh. Along with him are his companions assigned to him by the Sanbutsushin are Son Goku, a demon freed from a five hundred confinement, Sha Gojyo, the half demon that was born of a demon father and a human mother, and Cho Hakki the human who killed over a thousand demons and became one himself. While walking through the town, we find what our heroes do best, arguing.

"Oh meat buns. Hey Sanzo can I get one, huh can I?" Goku said exciting.

"Goku we aren't here for regular food we need necessities." Hakkai said.

"Mou, Come on Hakkai I just want one, tell him I can have one Sanzo right, I can right" Goku says more exciting.

"Geez, monkey is that all you think about is food?" Gojyo said.

"No I think of other things too!" Goku exclaimed.

"Oh, really like what?" Gojyo said sarcastically.

"Um, like, like….when we see Kougaiji again" Goku said.

"What are you thinking about them for?" Gojyo asked confused.

"Cause they're really strong and I can't wait to fight them again" Goku said.

"That's a dumb reason to be thinking about them moron!" Gojyo said.

"Shut up ya damn water sprite!" Goku yelled.

"Who you calling a water sprite ya stupid monkey" Goyjo said.

"What was that Gojyo I dare you to say that again" Goku yelled.

"Ya stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled.

"That's it I'm taking you out now" Goku yelled.

"Let's see you try dumb primate" Gojyo said.

As Goku and Gojyo were arguing Sanzo and Hakkai were having their own conversation.

"Sanzo, I'm getting weird vibes about this town" Hakkai said

"I know, I feel the same, you would think that those two over there would notice something" Sanzo said, gesturing towards Goku and Gojyo

Walking down the street they notice a mob gathered around an alleyway. They try to continue to go around the crowd, but they are forced to stop because of the big crowd. Down an alley is a group of boys beating up a girl in rages. The girl is small, about 15 or 16 years old with short brown hair that reached just her neck. On her neck was a tattoo that trailed to her back. On her wrists she had black fingerless gloves with spiked shackles around the wrist and gloves that reached up to her elbows. Also she had on a dirtied blue shirt that looked liked it hadn't been washed, tight jeans that had holes in in from falling so many times.

As they continued to try and get through the crowd they heard a villagers shouting, "Die demon, Hell Spawn, Monster, Heathen, Bastard Child"

As Goku looks over and sees the person he asks Sanzo "Hey Sanzo, who's that person?"

"Who knows probably a kid that stole something from a vendor." Sanzo answered

"Well then shouldn't we help her?" Goku questioned.

"For what, it's none of our business." Gojyo said.

"No one has the right to try and beat someone, especially a whole village full of people" Goku said.

"Well Goku is right no matter what the circumstances a whole village beatings up one child is unorthodox." Hakki said.

Sanzo sighed "Fine we'll help the girl out." he said.

As they began to walk over to the mob of villagers they noticed that the girl had begun to fight back against the villagers with demonic powers. People were flying left and right. They looked to the ground and found that the spiked shackles were off and that the girl's eyes had gone red. The people from the crowd began to back away afraid of what the girl was going to do to them.

"What are you going to do now you bitches!" the girl yelled as she threw someone else out of the way.

"Whoa, what the hell happened?" Goku said.

"I don't know this seems kind a strange for a girl who was cowering in fear not a moment ago." Hakki said.

The crowd ran away in a panic and screaming that the girl is a monster.

"This is bad her power limiter was cut off." Gojyo said.

"Wha, what power limiter, I didn't see any?" Goku asked.

"What are you really that stupid yet you wanted to help her in the first place!" Gojyo yelled hitting Goku on the head.

"Hey! What's your problem anyway?!" Goku asked and yelled.

"I rest my case, stupid monkey." Gojyo said.

"Well shouldn't we go help her?!" Goku yelled.

"Do whatever you want I'm not getting involved with this." Sanzo said.

"Wha, Sanzo how can you be so mean, the girl is in trouble." Goku said.

"So what it's not our problem." Sanzo said.

"Sanzo be reasonable there is a young girl over there with her power limiter off and is about to attack innocent bystanders we have to help." Hakki said.

"Not my problem the villagers shouldn't have been attacking the girl in the first place." Sanzo said.

"Fine if you won't help then I'll find a way to stop her without your help." Goku said turning away from Sanzo and straight toward the girl.

"Goku wait you stupid monkey you can't go charging in like that!" Gojyo yelled.

As they both rushed toward the girl she turned and saw them coming and smirked in their direction.

"Hey! What the hell are you smiling about?!" Goku yelled and asked at the same time.

"Oh nothing just a couple of idiot's that don't know how to mind there own business." The girl said.

"Oh really I'd like to see you try and stop us but before we start this ya mind if we know your name?" Gojyo questioned.

"Sure, the name's Shanell." The girl identified as Shanell said.

"Ah what a cute name for a dame, it's a shame that were going to have to stop you from tormenting the villagers." Gojyo said.

"Oh really, are you sure that you can stop me?" Shanell questionably asked.

________________________________________________________________________

So review and tell me what you think about the story guys I might get the next chapter up faster if I get positive reviews.


End file.
